Aisha
Aisha is a main character in Winx Club. She first appears in the second season. Personality She is 17 years old when she is first comes to Alfea and her birthday is on June 15th. Aisha is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive as Stella and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer and speaks many languages. She is strongly against romantic entanglements with boys, as seen in episode 18 of the third season. This was likely because of an arranged marriage from her parents, mentioned in episode 9. The Pixies trust her very much – Aisha is one of the few people who know of Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. She has tried to develop independence. She appears to be a feminist, sometimes conflicting with chauvinistic Riven, and can perform any task that the specialists can. She even, at one point, takes control of the Wind Rider from Riven. Relationships In the second season, Aisha doesn't have a love interest. Aisha became friends with Flora when she helps her get Helia's attention. Aisha became best friends with Musa, after Musa tells her about her mother, but their friendship seems to fade a little in season three and four. She is also quite close to Bloom and Stella. Aisha and Tecna were not close at all in the second season but they become close friends in season three and Tecna volunteers to sacrifice herself for Aisha's home realm. In the third season, Aisha gets a love interest: Nabu. He is seen in most of the episodes spying on Aisha but later on is captured. He and Aisha once get stuck in the Specialists' ship cell where they find out that they have a lot in common. Aisha still does not trust him, but changes her mind after he saves her from a monster. She has fallen in love with him at this point and the two kiss in the last episode. In the fourth season, Aisha and Nabu have grown closer. He asks for her hand in marriage, and she happily accepts. Sadly, in episode 24 of this season, Nabu dies, causing Aisha to grow very angry and depressed. She joins Nebula to avenge him, but in the end, she goes back to the Winx. In the 5th season Aisha gets one possible love intrest Roy. They don't do more than hug. In the 6th season she gets another possible love intrest called Nex. Both him and Roy challenge one other to claim Aisha's love, who in the end chooses Nex. Piff is Aisha's bonded pixie. She is the youngest of the pixies and therefore cannot talk. She speaks in baby language which is translated by Digit or Chatta. She is almost always with Aisha whenever she's around and she is always sleeping. Seasons Before the Series Aisha was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict orthodox manner, and scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Aisha had a very isolated childhood, excepting the times when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Layla has not had many friends. After her best friend Anne had moved away when Aisha was young, her only friends were the pixies of Pixie Village. When we first see Aisha in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that she is determined and fearless. We observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. Her first interaction with girls her age comes when she arrives at Alfea. Having been so isolated for such a long time, she held back at the beginning and worried that she didn't know how to be a good friend. As the months progressed though, she slowly opened up and became good friends with all of them. In most of season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Aisha instead of Bloom and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Bloom again because Lord Darkar tried, and temporarily succeeded, to turn her evil. |-|Season 2= In second season, Aisha becomes the sixth member of the Winx Club. She was seen at the forest coming to Alfea and she falls right away, because she was to busy trying to save the Pixies from Lord Darkar that she doesn’t know what he wants from the Pixies, she sleeps for 4 days and when she wakes up the Winx become friends with her. Aisha's bonded pixie is Piff the pixie of sweat dreams and sleep, she was with her when she got back from trying to save the Pixies that’s why they put a team to go and rescue the other Pixies the team was made of 3 girls and 2 boys (Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Sky and Brandon) there they meet the Trix with brand new powers that Lord Dakar gave them they become stronger but they get saved by a strange man that they will meet later and then they discovered a power called Charmix and they know that power will help them defeat Lord Darkar and Aisha was the 4th to get her Charmix by overcome her fear of being alone and at the end of the season at the party Aisha hugs Musa and say that they'll be best friends forever. |-|Season 3= In third season, Aisha gets worried about her planet that was being attaked by a man called Valtor that manage to escape from the Omega Dimention with the help of the Trix. She goes to her planet to try to stop the threat but she does not have enough power, so her friends came with her on the second time. On Andros, Aisha and the Winx meets Valtor and explains to them his purpose of being the most powerful wizard. At the last moment Valtor has blinded Aisha who was ready to fight him and withdraws. After the fight, Aisha meets her cousin Tressa, who went to the surface looking for help to free her mother, the Queen Ligea, who was imprisoned by Valtor, the Winx go underwater to save the queen and succeed, but on the way over they get attacked by a kraken. The fairies along with Tressa manage to defeat him, but before they can reach the surface the kraken knock out the queen of mermaids, Aisha choose save Ligea instead of her sight and for her sacrifice she got her Enchantix. Back at Alfea, Aisha regains her sight with her fairy dust. After a few episodes she came back from Andros with sad news that their her parents chooses a boy called Nabu, for her marriage but she doesn't want to so she didn't accept it, but when they go out shopping in Magix, Nabu under the name Ophir follows them to know the girl who he has to marry, but in there Tecna see him and Stella exposed him, Aisha got upset and left, but then Valtor want something and the Winx tries to stop him but fail because Ophir appeared at the wrong time, making Aisha to distrust him. He is seen in most of the episodes spying on Aisha but later on is captured. He and Aisha once get stuck in the Specialists' ship cell where they find out that they have a lot in common. Aisha still does not trust him, but changes her mind after he saves her from a monster. She has fallen in love with him at this point and the two kiss in the last episode. |-|Season 4= Aisha and the Winx goes to Gardenia in orden to find Roxy, who is the remaining fairy on Earth. Also, in this season, Nabu asked Aisha to marry him and she happily accepted. However, when the Wizards of the Black Circle attacked Tir Nan Og and threatened its Queen, Morgana, Nabu fell into a coma by using too much magic to save everyone. Feeling distraught and frustrated over losing Nabu, Aisha accepted an offer to join Nebula and her "Fairies of Vengeance" in an attempt to destroy the Fairy Hunters once and for all. Later on, she rejoined the Winx Club. Aisha's signature color is green in civilian, Winx, and Enchantix, but her Believix is turquoise blue instead since Roxy's color is green, too. The Shadow Phoenix Aisha appeared in the same way as in the original version. She was climbing rocks until she arrives at the place where the Pixies are locked, Aisha turns off the barrier and tries to take them with her, out of the dark fortress. However Aisha is defeated by Lord Darkar also known as The Shadow Phoenix, who threw her through the void. She survived the fall and came to Alfea where she fainted, was taken to the infirmary of the school where she recovered and asked the Winx helps to free the Pixies from Darkar. Then Aisha, Bloom and Stella went to the cave but they are almost defeated by the Trix with their Gloomix, at that moment a mysterious winged man appears and help the fairies, allowing them to finish their mission. Back at Alfea, Aisha is enrolled at the school at the same year as the Winx. She also helped the Winx to find Bloom and and defeat The Shadow Phoenix using convergence, for the first time as Aisha, the fairy of the waves. At the end of the special, Aisha joins the Winx. |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Aisha along with the other Winx and Specialist helps Bloom to save Domino. When the Winx and the Specialists found the Book of Fate in a secret library on Domino, Aisha makes a good compliment about how strong Ms. Faragonda looked, when she sees her headmistress along with the Company of Light, in one of the pages. In the end, Aisha is seen dancing with Nabu. |-|Magical Adventure= In the movie Aisha and the Winx (minus Bloom) face the Trix at Alfea were they are not able to defeat them. They soon discover Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, while Aisha was doing exercises she talks with the other Winx about the subject, and the girls decide go to Domino. They arrive to Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her they can't get married. After being at Domino the Winx teleport to Gardenia, once there the Winx faint suddenly. Not much later, the six girls wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to stay in Gardenia until they find a way to make their powers come back. The Winx then head to Havram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they then defeat. Appearance Civilian Aisha has long, slightly curly/wavy dark brown hair which is usually tied up in a ponytail, cerulean blue eyes, and dark skin. In seasons two and three, her casual outfit is a light purple tank top bordered with white and decorated with a blue spiral design, a medium green miniskirt, and hiking boots of the same color. Over the boots are light pink legwarmers which makes the tips of the hiking boots peek out. In season four, her casual outfit consists of a light green tank top, over which she wears a one-shouldered light pink t-shirt decorated with pink stars, circles and other designs. She also wears dark green pants with a hot pink stretchy band ant the bottom of the pants legs and with a hot pink belt.she wears a headband with matching designs and pink sneakers with white socks. Winx Aisha's Winx outfit is a light and dark green one-shouldered tank top and a light green miniskirt over dark green shorts. The two are connected by a light green strap of fabric, held on by light blue rings. Her boots are light green with white heels and reach to mid-calf. On her right arm are two blue rings. Winx-Club-Transformation-Aisha.jpg Winx-Club-Nick-Transformation-Aisha.png Charmix Aisha's Charmix is a small raindrop-shaped and a pink waist bag in the shape of a water gourd. She earned her Charmix by conquering her fear of being alone. Enchantix Aisha's Enchantix consists of a frilly, green strapless top decorated with pink, a matching skirt, and banana yellow above-the-elbow translucent gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls, and filled with yellow and magenta. The forewings are as if doubled and the bases of the tailed hind wings are lower. Her hair grows a few inches, gains streaks and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara, before flowing into pigtails. She also wears blue barefoot connected with flower-shaped buttons. Her top and skirt were originally colored blue and decorated with yellow and magenta, but since Bloom's Enchantix outfit was similar in color, the top and skirt had to be recolored. In The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, her gloves are recolored purple and her wings become spring green with magenta ovals towards the outer margins, but in the cartoon, the gloves and wings remain unaltered. Aisha was the first to earn her Enchantix. She earned her new powers when she sacrificed her sight for Ligea, Queen of Andros' mermaids. Aisha Enchantix.jpg Aisha Enchantix II.jpg Fairy Dust Aisha's Fairy Dust vial is turquoise and shaped like a drop of water with a light green ring surrounding it and numerous blue and white beads hanging from the bottom. The stopper is made up of light green beads and shaped like two leaves. Believix Aisha's Believix consists of a light blue tube top, under which she wears a one-shouldered light green t-shirt. She also wears knee-length blue pants with frills at the knees and a darker blue belt, from which hangs several frills of translucent fabric. Her shoes are light pink and dark blue with light green heels. On her right wrist is a light green bracelet with frills of pink fabric, and on her left arm is a pink, elbow-length fingerless glove. Around her neck is a dark blue choker with several small golden jewels hanging from it. Her hair grows in length, and she wears a light blue headband. Her wings are edged in light blue and light blue fading to medium purple with dark blue bejeweled designs on them. There's also a stem with fuchsia jewels dangling from them protruding from the wings. Aisha Believix.jpg Aisha-Layla Zoomix.jpg Layla_Speedix.jpg Aisha-Layla Tracix.jpg Sophix Aisha's Sophix consists of a light blue tank top with one blue strap and one light green elbow-length frilly sleeve. Her miniskirt is extremely short, medium turquoise in color and very leafy in design. Her shoes are turquoise platform heels with purple flowers on the front, held on with straps that wind up to her knees, ending in frilly fabric. On her left arm is an elbow-length, light green fingerless glove. The choker around her neck is now light blue, and her headband is still blue. Her wings are edged in dark blue and pink and light green inside. Lovix Aisha's Lovix consists of a dark blue tube top with one dark green shoulder. She also wears a light blue miniskirt with white frills and dark blue knee-length pants. Her shoes are light blue boots with pink heels and pink fluff at the tops. On her arms are dark green sleeves with fluff on the shoulders. Her headband is still blue, and the choker around her neck is now light green. Her wings are now edged with pink and dark green, light green and light blue inside with several light pink jewels. Magical abilities Aisha has the power of liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. Her powers are entirely based around the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects. However, she has other useful abilities, such as: * She can create solid walls of crystallized Morphix for protection and shape it into various shields and barriers, sometimes in the shape of spheres, nets, and cages. * She is able to shape Morphix into a number of projectiles, such as senbon needles, nail (fastener) spikes, etc. * She can trap her enemies with bonds of solid Morphix. * She can fire Morphix energy blasts that become solid when touched. * She can generate Morphix that travels as water. * She can cause Morphix to surround an entire area or person, as well as attack them with a huge wave of the liquid. * She can cause Morphix to explode and reform into a continuous explosive attack. * She has also been known to create useful but very strange things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff, when a simple strong rope would have been much more logical. * She can create auras around people to protect them from the cold and pressure of deep sea environment, as well as turning water into oxygen * hydrokinisis. * control big groups of morphix. * water sprit. * transforming morphix to diffrent weird or not weird shapes. Spells * Power Jazz: Two spheres of Morphix. (Winx-level) * Morphix Spike: A beam of Morphix that strikes the enemy. (Winx-level) * Iridescent Flame: A stream of Morphix. (Charmix-level) * Super Powered Morphix: A wall of Morphix that fires any shots received back twice as hard. (Enchantix-level) * Plasma Magic Bolt: A bolt of Morphix. (Enchantix-level) * Enchanted Morphix: A sticky, darker pink colored Morphix that can trap the enemy's feet. (Enchantix-level) * Morphix Attack: A great blast of Morphix. (Enchantix-level) * Morphix Surfboard: Creates a surfboard. (Enchantix-level) * Morphix Shield: A protective dome of Morphix. (Enchantix-level) * Enchantix Bolt: A great ball of Morphix. (Enchantix-level) * Plasma magic ball: * Morphix Tidal Wave: Fires a powerful beam of Morphix that grabs the target and delivers a powerful shock of magic before dropping them. (Believix-level) * Andros Hurricane: Launches a fuchsia iridescent orb of magic at the target. (Believix-level) * Morphix Wave: A beam of Morphix. (Believix-level) * Plasma Wall: A protective fuchsia iridescent orb of Morphix. (Believix-level) * Plasma Barrier: A fuchsia iridescent orb of Morphix that can trap an enemy. (Believix-level) * Morphix Blob: Involves the formation of pink iridescent bubbles that cling to the enemy. (Believix-level) * Spirit of Courage: Layla's Believix power, gives people who are afraid the courage to barrel through whatever is plaguing them. (Believix-level) *'Vital Beat:' The inner beat, the natural rhythm that gives life to all living things. (Sophix level) *'Hail Ray:' A fuchsia energy beam that appears to weaken the enemy. (Lovix level) *'Power swirl: '''when a big group of strong enengy colide together to perform a swirl vortex. (harmonix level) *'Therteen seal:' a shape made of morphix that shape like a x, it attack a strong person. (harmonix level) *'Mystic wrap: a long morphix string that wrap aroud the person body to place the enimies were the controler wants it. (harmonix level) Transformation Sequences Winx Aisha's Winx transformation lasts for nine seconds. First, she screams as she flexes her arms, and there is a brilliant white flash. Aisha spins and her clothes are replaced with her Winx outfit, bit-by-bit in a green glow. Finally, she strikes a dancer's pose, flies up out of camera frame range and lands back within range, striking her final pose. An alternative version of this transformation was used significantly in episodes after the first trip to the Underrealm, since she was not always seen wearing her khaki explorer outfit, with a silhouette of Aisha coming into focus and her Winx form's main outfit forming in a flash of golden light. Charmix Aisha's Charmix transformation lasts for thirteen seconds. First, Aisha is shown with arms down and eyes closed. The camera zooms in, then she raises her arms and yells as her Charmix pin appears. She twirls once, then her bag appears. Finally, there is a flash, and she strikes her final pose. Enchantix Aisha's Enchantix transformation lasts for twelve seconds. First, Aisha is shown in her Winx outfit. She leans forward while her hair is twisted into style. Then, she raises her left arm, where her glove materializes out of bright light. The camera pans down as her entire outfit is created out of the light. The camera briefly focuses on her face as her headband materializes. Finally, the camera zooms out to show Aisha fully clothed while her wings sprout. Two alternative versions of this transformation exist. One version accommodates the blindness in her eyes when she first earned her Enchantix, and has different sound effects and music. The other version accommodates the change in color on her top and skirt that was used significantly in episodes after Bloom had gained her Enchantix transformation. Fairy Dust Aisha's Fairy dust lasts for eleven seconds. First, her fairy dust vial is shown. The beads hanging from it burst into light, as does the ring around the vial. The camera then cuts to Aisha, who draws her sign, a figure 8 within a circle. Believix Aisha's Believix transformation lasts for twenty-seven seconds. First, a body of water is shown. A droplet of water falls into it, then creates a circle of magic, which rises up to show Aisha's feet. The magic condenses onto her feet, creating her boots. After a short pause, the magic continues swiftly up her body, creating her entire outfit while she spins. There is a flash, then the magic is shown creating her choker, headband, bracelet and glove. Her wings are then shown growing one by one. Layla reenters the shot, bringing her arms up and crossing her wrists before flying away from the camera, twirling. Finally, she lands on the body of water, striking her final pose. Sophix Aisha's Sophix transformation lasts for nine seconds. Aisha appears looking into the camera, dissolves and once the giant flower behind her opens, she reappears in her Sophix outfit. Lovix Aisha's Lovix transformation lasts for thirteen seconds. Aisha appears, spins twice and in a white flash, she appears wearing her Lovix outfit. CGI Movie Believix Aisha's CGI movie Believix, as seen in Magical Adventure, lasts for twelve seconds. First, Aisha appears on the screen with Morphix swirling around her to create her outfit. She then raises her legs up, where her boots form. Her glove and bracelet are shown materializing, then the shot cuts to the girls getting their wings. When Aisha's turn comes, she floats onto the screen with balls of Morphix floating around her. A band of blue magic push one of the balls toward her, where it becomes her wings. Finally, she flies off the screen to strike her final pose with the rest of the Winx girls. Voice Actresses * '''Italy - Laura Lenghi * Singapore (Cinélume English) - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucinda_Davis_%28actress%29 Lucinda Davis] * Netherlands - Marlies Somers * Poland - Brygida Turowska * France - Delphine Moriau * Israel - Liraz Charchi * Spain - Diana Torres (from season 3 to 5) Ana Maria (Season 6,7 and 8) * Portugal - Inês Pereira (from Season 3 and 4) * USA - Vasthy Mompoint (Corporation 4Kids), Keke Palmer (Nickelodeon) * UK - Nina Benjamin (Corporation 4KIDS & Cartoon Network Studios) ''' * '''India - Manjula Madhavan (from Season 4) * Latin America - Lidia Abautt (Seasons 2-4) * Germany - Ilona Otto * Brazil - Flávia Fontenelle * Finland - Elise Langenoja * Sweden - Frida Nilsson * Persia - Enah Shukhrao * UAE - Rahy-Al-Zunbhi (Seasons 2-3) Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Winx Movies Category:World of Winx Category:Aisha Category:Alfea Category:Royalty